LIFE IS UNFAIR
by Taose
Summary: ACTUALIZADO! depues de mucho mucho tiempo. Nunca se han dicho que se aman, pero cuando un chico llega a la vida de Kazahaya todo cambiara...RikuoxKazaxOCC SaigaxKakei
1. Default Chapter

LIFE IS UNFAIR

(la vida es injusta)

-: dialogo

""-: pensamientos

…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH MALDITO BASTARDO! ALGUN DIA ME LAS PAGARAS TODAS LAS QUE ME HAZ HECHO!- un muy molesto rubio gritaba luego de haber saltado de la cama, razon: cierto chico, el cual es su compañero de departamento, lo habia depertado con un baldazo de agua fria sumandole unos cubos de hielo en tal –ALGUN DIA DE ESTOS!-

si si si, lo que tu digas, ya me voy, mejor apresurate, empezamos a las 8 y falta media hora- Rikuo no mostro ningun cambio de animo, pero al abrir la puerta mientras le daba la espalda al joven Kudou, una pequeña pero notoria risa burlesca aparecio en sus labios. Volteo aun con ella viendo a un empapado Kazahaya que lo veia con ojos de odio puro-y antes que nada te aconsejo que te abrigues, hace frio-

la cara de Kazahaya se puso mas furiosa aun. Con rapidez levanto un teni y se lo lanzo, digamos que un poco tarde por que solo golpeo la puerta de la habitación

BASTARDO!- bufo todavía mas enojado-ni si quiera tiene tacto para levantar, el muy maldito por lo menos lo hubiera hecho antes para que me pudiera preparar el desayuno-

con esto se arreglo lo mas rapido posible para poder comer antes de irse con Kakei. Que! Tenia mucha hambre! El dia anterior habia tenido "mucho" trabajo, y no habia alcanzado a cenar, y no era el "trabajo" que Kakei les ponia juntos o separados a el y al simio que tiene como compañero, no! Inexplicablemente, un grupo muy grande de clientes abordo por completo el Drug Store donde el trabaja, y lo peor de todo no era que se quedaron casi 2 horas después de que cerraban, otro no! Resulta que los clientes no eran mas que una manada de preparatorianos con las hormonas subidas mas haya de la cabeza que solo le insinuaban cosas a el y al mastodonte, si no eran muchachas preguntandole unas inocentemente cual era su signo o si tenia novia, eran hombres que tenian una muy dudosa sexualidad diciendole si le agradaba el callejoncito de al lado de la tienda para pasear un rato…A LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE! y para colmo Kakei solo se reia por lo bajo y Saiga…digamos que esto lo usara como buen potencial para torturarlo por un rato…digase…el resto de su vida!...ah! si preguntan por Rikuo, el estaba atendiendo a las chicas, SOLO a las chicas, por que definitivamente era demasiado varonil para un grupo de hombres irrespetuosos, mientras veia como el pobre chico se trataba de defender de las proposiciones indecorosas que le hacian, y unas de sus muy bien conocidas sonrisas jugaban en su boca…como termino todo? Pongamoslo asi…el trasero de Kazahaya no sera el mismo

después de ese día

maldicion…mi vida estan perfecta- acaso se noto el sarcasmo incrustado en las palabras del chico? Ya que habia terminado de cambiarse miro el reloj…15 para las 8 si, definitivamente no podria terminar de desayunar. Salio del cuarto refunfuñando y murmurando palabras que si se entendienran bien no serian aptas para menores. Se acerco a la mini sala para tomar sus cosas e ir al trbajo cuando lo vio. En pequeño comedor para dos que tenian, estaba un plato servido. Dos huevos estrellados, tocino, pan con mantequilla en un pequeño traste a un lado y un vaso de jugo de naranja del otro. Al parecer Rikuo le habia hecho el desayuno.

bueno, después de lo de esta mañana me lo merezco- y con eso se puso a comer

BUENOS DIAS!- un sonriente Kazahaya por fin habia llegado a la tienda, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

muy buenos días Kudou-kun –Kakei el dueño de la tienda lo recibio en la entrada del establecimiento tambien con una amplia (pero muy peligrosa, creanme) sonrisa dibujada en los labios –veo que amanecio de muy buen humor, acaso le fue muy "bien" anoche?-

la cara de Kazahaya tomo un tenue color rosa al oir esas palabras

claro que no!- dijo casi gritando pero no del todo, con el que hablaba era su jefe y lo debia de evitar…bueno…empezar a evitarlo –yo no he hecho eso que usted dice!-

pero Kudou-kun…yo me refiero a que si tuvo sueños bonitos-y sonrio, de nuevo esa sonrisa que le crispaban los nervios-que era lo que pensaba de lo que yo me referia?-

ah..yo..no…- cayo de inmediato por que sintio de repente que algo le sostenia por la cintura-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- grito con todas sus fuerzas a lo que una mano se poso un su boca para callarlo

sshhhh…no grites que espantas a los clientes niño-

Sa…Saiga- atrás de el, y sosteniendolo estaba el otro con el que trabajaba, Saiga.-suéltame suéltame suéltame suéltame suéltame suéltame suéltame suéltame!-agito sus brazos para que lo soltara, enrealidad esa pose no era de su mayor agrado

ya ya, comoeres lloron niño-lo solto

a quien le dices niño?-dijo con los ojos llenos de llamas

si vez a otro aquí señálamelo por que no lo veo-se hizo para atrás yéndose para el cuarto trasero-voy para atrás, no me molesten- y se fue

"mal dia para existir"-fue el unico pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Kudou mientras seguia con la vista a su mayor

Kudou-kun, yo ire tambien atrás, encargate de la tienda si?- se encamino a atrás tambien

si-

asi, casi se me olvidaba-se detiene antes de entrar a la habitación-Rikuo fue a entregar un pedido que nos hizo una clienta aquí cerca-

"con razon no esta aquí" –

y algo mas…-capto denuevo la atención del rubio-un sobrino mio vendra en un rato mas, estara por unos dias en la ciudad, viene de Kyoto, y por mientras trabajara en la tienda, por eso te pido que cuado llegue le muestres que debe de hacer y que cuando terminen lo lleves a conocer la ciudad, les dare lo que resta del dia para que se diviertan, su nombre es Sunao, debe de tener como tu edad-

claro Kakei-san, cuando llegue hare eso-

muchas gracias-con esto se despidio del joven adentrandose en la habitación.

Ahí acostado en el sillon, como siempre se encontraba Saiga. Procurando no hacer muchoruido le dio la espalda y se concentro en acomodar unos papeles, pero unos fuertes brazso enredandose en su cintura se lo impidieron al instante.

sabias que con la llegada de tu sobrino se complicaran al aguas por aquí?-Saiga paso sus labios rozando la piel del cuello de Kakei

lo se…pero sera divertido ver como se tratan de normalizar de nuevo-se dio la vuelta enfrentando a Saiga y a la vez pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este-no lo crees?-

eso lo veremos-sonrio al saber lo que estaba planeando el otro, y sin miramientos lo beso

mmmmm no sabia que Kakei-san tuviera sobrinos-penso para si mismo al acomodar unos productos de baño en el estante

tin tin tin

la campanita pegada a la puerta sorprendiendo al chico

buenos dias-

am…beunos dias-rapidamente Kazahaya se levanto del suelo para atender-se le ofrece algo?-

el que habia entrado era un chico de unos17 o 18 años de edad, aparentemente era alto, cabello rubio, pero la piel la tenia broceada, clara señal de que habia ido a la playa recientemente. Su fisico era fornido y unos ojos verdes lo caracterizaban

si-respondio de repente-soy Sunao, sobrino de Kakei-rapidamente tomo una mano de Kazahaya besandola con dulzura-y tu quien eres hermoso?-

ah…yo…ka…Kazahaya Kudou- sus nervios lo llenaban de nuevo.

creo que me gustara mi estancia en la ciudad de Tokio-

y este es el fin del primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, ya lo tenia pero no me daba tanto el tiempo de publicarlo asi que hasta ahorita o hice. Nos vemos en el proxima cap del fic, dejenme mensajes, subanme el autoestima!

ATTE

TAOSE


	2. Life is unfair 2

LIFE IS UNFAIR

(la vida es injusta)

-: dialogo

""-: pensamientos

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

-sip…definitivamente este lugar me caera muy bien-una sonrisa lasciva curvo los labios del rubio intimidando al pobre chico a la vez

-este…s…si busca a su tio el esta en…-

-sobrino-

una voz muy conocida interrumpio lo que trataba de decir Kudou

-tio! Cuanto tiempo sin verte-se acerca a su mayor para saludarlo de frente

-si mucho, y tu madre?-pregunto su tio

-como siempre, ya la conoces _si vas con tu tio, escuchame, y escuchame muy bien, alejate de Saiga, ¿me haz entendido?-_ la sonrisa que al parecer era de familia mientras imitaba chistosamente la voz de su progenitora

-vamos chico, no soy peligroso-hizo una pausa en su voz-bueno no tanto-

-si pero como la ultima vez que vinimos de visita no dejabas de abrazar a mi tio, o de insinuarle cosas…o…tal ves sea por que en la habitación trasera, en el sillon ella los encontro…-dejo de hablar mientras con sus manos hacia un tipo de seña, la cual consistia en que con una mano formara un circulo y con la otra introdujera dos dedos de la otra en el circulo.

Ok, si existiera un record mundial para la cara mas rojas de todos los tiempos, este lo rompia Kazahaya, ya que al ver lo que habia hecho el tippo no pudo mas que sonrojarse al pensar que sus sospechas de que su jefe y Saiga de verdad si fueran…e hicieran…demonios! Debia de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, no era bueno, no era bueno y mas no era bueno. Esas mismas palabras se repetia una y otra vez.

-en que estas pensando para uqe te sonrojaras asi baka-la voz de su compañero fue susurrada muy cerca de su oido haciendolo estremecer de pies a cabeza, ahora habia batido su propio record.

-AAAAHHHH!-grito de repente llamado la atención de los demas-que te pasa animal! No sabes que no es de educación asustar asi a las personas!.-

-ah! Conoces la palabra educación?-dijo en tono sarcastico al rubio pasando por un lado de el

-idiota!-fue lo unico que pudo articular el joven-ojala un dia de estos te mueras!-

-para eso falta mucho…aun me tienes que soportar mas tiempo-

-vaya…amenazas a chicos inocentes?-pregunto Sunao viendo directo a Rikuo

-depende que tan inocentes sean-le devolvio la mirada-y tu quien eres?-su actitud se volvio seria

-Sunao, y tu?-

-para ti Himura-

-pues que bien que nos vamos conociendo Himura, ya que yo…-se acerco a el para susurrarle al oido-sere el que te quite lo mas preciado-

los ojos de Rikuo no podian estar mas abiertos, este tipo decia lo que el creia que decia? Que le iba a quitar lo mas preciado para el? Acaso se refería a…

-que bueno que se llevan tan bien- la voz de Kakei se hizo notar en la farmacia atrayendo la atención de los todos.-bueno, Sunao, como creo que ya conociste a Kudou-kun solo me falta decirte que el sera el que te dara un tour por lo que es Tokio, y asi te puedas divertir en tu estadia aquí-

-creeme tio-aparto su mirada de la de Himura y la puso en Kazahaya mirandolo de arriba abajo como si de un lobo hambriento se tratara-yo me divertire mucho aquí, no te preocupes-

el seño de Rikuo se fruncio-"este tipo no puede ser mas discreto por que…"-

-"por Kamisama, diganme que si saldre de esta" –fueron lo pensamientos de Kaza

-y tio, a que hora empezara mi tour?-

-mm…Kudou-kun, ya terminaste de hacer lo que te pedi?-pregunto el hombre

-este…si Kakei-san-

-en ese caso, ya se pueden ir. Si quieres tu tambien Himura-kun, no hay mucho que hacer hoy y nosotros nos podemos encargar del negocio-

-hn…nos vemos kakei…Saiga…-se dio la media vuelta, enconrandose con el rubio-me ire a cambiar, no vendras?-

-eh si ya voy-respondio medio alelado

-bien. Con su permiso- y salio de la tienda

-yo…yo tambien me voy- Kudou salio para alejarse de esa mirada penetrante que no lo dejaba en paz

-creo que te tiene miedo-dijo Saiga a Sunao

-pues para que sepas no solo tendra eso de mi parte muy pronto-

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

GOMEN! Lo siento que este cortito, y lo del retraso, pero es que ando muy falta de inspiración, demasiados RR son los que debo y no me entra la cabeza para los fics, la verdad ahorita le sigo un poco por que ya lo pedian, pero si no es por eso la verdad por lo menos una semana mas me tardo, miren ni siquiera las faltas de ortografia me fije en corregir por subirlo, pero por lo menos ya lo tiene, luego les contesto los reviews asi que nos vemos

ATTE

TAOSE


End file.
